Sunshine on Beach City
by Orin Roberts
Summary: Steven and the rest of his friends have a fun and relaxing day on the beach.


Sunshine on Beach City

Steven burst out of the house and ran down the stairs. "SUMMER!" he yelled. "It's finally here! Woohoo!" Steven grabbed a boogie board that was leaning on the end of the stairs. He continued to run out to the vast ocean, but then he noticed something was blocking the way. "Huh?" he said. It took him a moment, but Steven had realized what it was that he had almost run in to. Steven's jaw dropped immediately. "WHOOOOOOOA!" he yelled. Steven was standing in front of what looked to be a gigantic sand castle that was bigger than the entire house. Steven dropped the boogie board. "Where did you come from?!" he asked. "I could give you a hint." said Garnet. Steven looked around. "Garnet?" Steven said confusedly. "Where are you?" "Look up." she said. Steven backed up and looked at the top of the sand castle. Garnet was standing at the top of the giant sand castle, smiling, with her hands on her hips. She was wearing Steven's birthday crown. "Surprise!" she said. "Happy summer!" Steven slapped his hands on his cheeks. "Holy cow!" he yelled. "You made this whole thing?!" "Well, not quite." said Garnet. "I did have a little help…" Garnet stomped her foot on the roof of the sand castle. An actual working draw bridge had dropped down from the entrance. Pearl came out from inside the sand castle. "I think a 'little' is a bit of an understatement…" she said. "Oh, hi Pearl!" said Steven. "Did Amethyst help with the sand castle too?" Steven started looking around for Amethyst. "Totally, dude." she said. Steven looked at the boogie board he had dropped. It was purple with a tiny little face on it. "Moral support, and junk." Amethyst turned back in to her regular form. "Oh, that's right." said Steven. "My boogie board got impaled by spikes." "Moral support?!" yelled Pearl. "The only thing you supported with even the least bit of effort was the weight of your massive arrogance!" "Oh, yeah?!" said Amethyst. She started shaking her fist. "I'll show you my 'massive arrogance' when my fist is stuck in your stupid-" "That's enough." said Garnet sternly. "We agreed you two wouldn't fight during Steven's special day." Pearl and Amethyst sighed simultaneously. "I apologize." said Pearl. "Yeah, whatever." said Amethyst. "Special day?!" asked Steven excitedly. "That's right!" said Pearl. "We have a whole list of festivities planned for your first day of summer!" Garnet jumped down from the sand castle. "And we invited your friends over to spend it with you." she said. Steven blushed slightly. "Aw, you didn't have to." he said. "It would be just as fun to hang out with you guys for the day." Amethyst pointed to the sky. "Well, I think that ship has already sailed." she said. Steven looked up where Amethyst was pointing. "No way!" he said. Lapis flew over from the other side of the temple. She was holding Peridot. "Where did you learn how to fly?!" yelled Peridot. "Put me down! Put me down! Put me down!" She started kicking her legs. "Okay." said Lapis. Lapis swooped over and dropped Peridot into the ocean. Lapis flew down and landed in front of the sand castle with the rest of the gang. "Hey, Steven." she said. "Lapis!" yelled Steven. He ran up and gave her a hug. "What are you doing here?!" Lapis smiled. "You didn't think I'd spend the first day of summer without my Beach Summer Fun Buddy, did you?" Steven laughed. "Not at all!" he said. He knew this was going to be a fun day. Peridot washed up on shore. She stood up. "That was NOT funny!" she said, with her fists to her sides. "Yes, it was." said Lapis. Amethyst started laughing. "Yeah, I've gotta go with water wings on this one." she said. "It was pretty dang funny." Lapis looked at Amethyst confusedly. "Water…wings?" she confusedly inquired. "Anyway…" said Pearl. "We thought it would be fun if we all got together for a little 'social gathering' of sorts." "And that's not all we invited." said Amethyst. "Wait, really?" said Steven. "Well, who else is there?" Steven watched as his dad's van pulled up onto the beach. "Dad!" he yelled. Greg parked and got out of the van. "Hey, kiddo!" he said with a smile. He started walking toward Steven and the rest of the gang. But suddenly, Connie jumped out of the passenger's seat and started running toward Steven. "Steven!" she yelled. "Connie?" said Steven. Connie ran up and gave him a big hug, practically trampling him. "Aw, geez." said Greg, rubbing his neck. "I guess he's yours then." Steven and Connie got off of the ground and dusted themselves off. "How did you get your parents to let you come over here?" asked Steven. Connie blushed. "Well," she said. "I actually…didn't…really." "Your dad snuck me over here so I could see you." "Yeah…" said Greg nervously. "I think I'm going to get a real talking to from Mr. and Mrs. Maheswaran by the end of the day." Connie stared blankly into space. "Me and you both…" she said. Steven chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you could all make it!" said Steven. Peridot raised her hand. "Just for the record, I'm only here because that abandoned utility unit was less than sufficient for my entertainment needs." Steven smirked. "Aw, come on." he said. "You can't fool me. You just wanted to hang out and be buds." Peridot gave Steven a confused look. "Buds?" she asked. "How could we be buds? I thought that the flora on this planet wasn't self-conveyable. And I would assume that would especially apply if they were in their primitive state." "You'd be surprised." muttered Garnet. Steven laughed. "Oh, Peridot." he said. "You're such a jokester!" Peridot giggled nervously. "Yeah, you know me." she said. "Good ol' fun-time Peri." "Alright, that's quite enough out of you." said Lapis. "Yeah, okay." said Peridot. Steven started counting on his fingers. "Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Lapis, Peridot, Dad, Connie…" He pauses and throws his hands into to the air. "And me! That's everyone!" Greg made a confused face. "Wait…" he said. "Lapis?! Didn't you try to kill us?!" Lapis gave a blank stare. "Right." she said. "Because I'm totally the only one here guilty of that crime." "So…now what?" asked Greg. Garnet smiled. "Now we party." she said. "Alright!" said Steven. Steven ran straight into the ocean, arms up in the air. He made a huge splash that completely soaked Pearl. "I'll get the tunes!" said Greg. He set up the speakers from the back of his van, and put on some song from a 70's boy band. "Come on, guys!" said Steven. "The water's fine!" Connie laughed and jumped in after him. "Psshh." said Amethyst. "That's nothin'. Check this out!" Amethyst poofed into a swimsuit and started running up the hill by the house. "Oh, no." said Pearl. "Amethyst! What do you think you're doing?!" By that point, Amethyst was already at the top of the hill. "None of your business, Mom!" she said. She jumped about 50 feet into the air, and did a huge cannon ball into the ocean, completely soaking everyone on the beach. They were all flabbergasted. All except for Garnet and Lapis. "Beat THAT!" said Amethyst. "THAT WAS AMAZING!" said Steven. Peridot was angry. "UGHHH!" she said. "What is the deal with the sodium content in this water?!" Lapis grabbed her by the leg. "What's the deal with the sodium content of your attitude?" she said. She threw Peridot into the ocean by her leg. It made a slash twice as big as Steven's. "That's STILL not funny!" yelled Peridot. Lapis smirked. "I don't think you understand comedy." she said. Peridot shrug. "I can't really contend to that." she said. Garnet took off Steven's birthday crown. "Okay." she said. She also poofed into a swimsuit. "My turn." She ran to the top of the hill as fast as she could, and stood there." "Oh, boy!" yelled Amethyst. "Get ready to feel the power of the G-Force!" Steven stared at Garnet. She was just standing there. "Uh, Garnet?" said Steven. "What are you-" "Wait for it…" said Amethyst. Garnet stood there for about another minute. Then, she put her arms up in the air. She jumped about 120 feet in the air! More than twice the height Amethyst achieved! She stopped mid-air and directed herself toward the ocean. She shot straight into the water like a torpedo! It caused a wave that reach almost all the way to the top of the hill. It completely destroyed the sand castle, and took away Greg's van with the current. "MY VAN!" said Greg. "WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?!" Everyone laughed. They all helped him try to get it, and eventually succeeded in an hour, or so. The rest of the day was spent swimming, making more sand castles, and playing volley ball (Peridot was terrible at it…). Greg grilled hotdogs for Steven, Connie, and himself. Eventually, the sun started to set, and everyone said their good-byes and went home. It was a well-deserved break to the constant fighting of corrupted gems. It was a fun day indeed.

THE END


End file.
